


Contentment

by SlabMeatPunch



Series: Detroit : Become Dosmestic [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, also sick of gavins bull shit, but low key gay about it, he can take a joke, more cats, nines is soft?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: Nines avoids thinking about what Gavin said the night before and instead indulges Gavin's banterThis is a sequel to Nostalgia and probably doesn't read well as a stand alone but you do you I guess.





	Contentment

Nines blinked a couple times before leaving the android bay in the precinct. He wasn’t quite sure why it was still in the building since he was the only one who really used it, but at least it gave him a place to stay.

After the revolution it was illegal for people to own androids. Of course some of the androids stuck around doing the jobs they previously had, but they were paid, leaving them enough money to buy their own housing and charging ports. After that, public android bays had become almost useless.

Nines had enough money to buy his own place but he didn’t see any benefit to it. The precinct provided him everything he needed to work at full productivity. He saw no use in the act of wanting, like humans did. Like Gavin did, he thought to himself, turning over their conversation from the night before.

Nines knew that what Gavin said shouldn’t still be running through his head. The thinly veiled sadness in the detectives voice kept ringing out clearly in his audio processors.  _ ‘Maybe if it wasn't just me in a shitty apartment,’ _ he had said, _ ‘Maybe if my life had some semblance of balance.’  _

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines dismissed the error warning from his view, deciding to analyze the detectives words later. He changed his focus to the game Nines witnessed him playing earlier. He found the game almost instantly, results showing Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector, a game most popular in 2014. The website had colorful graphics, the page littered with small cartoon cats. 

At the bottom of the page Nines found QR codes leading to downloads of the app for available for every system. He scanned through the website, looking at the ‘how to play’ section before giving in to his curiosity and downloading the game to his system. 

Nines made his way to the break room, starting Gavin’s morning cup of coffee will waiting for the application to download.

Pulling up the application he skipped over the tutorial and filled the cat’s food dish. He knew he would have to wait until a cat showed up and he found himself getting increasingly impatient. Realizing it was 7:02 Nines dialed up the detective. 

The call rang three times before the detective picked up, “Yeah yeah, I'm on my way, don't get your wires twisted.”

Nines could hear Gavin yawn and drag a hand down his face, “All of my components are fully functional, Detective,” Nines quipped back, “None of my wires seem to be twisted.”

Gavin sighed on the other end, “The most advanced technology in the world and you can't even understand an idiom.”

“I understood your joke, Detective.”

There was a pause and then a sigh, “Well fuck me, a robot with a sense of humor, that's almost worse.”

Nines heard the sound of a door closing before Gavin spoke again, “Alright I'm on my way, I'm gonna hang up now.”

“Det-” 

“See ya,” Gavin cut him off and hung up.

Nines shook his head and finished preparing Gavin’s coffee. He then reopened the application and noticed a small white cartoon cat playing with the ball he had set out. He smiled slightly and selected the cat. What appeared to be the cat’s stats showed up in his vision. The cat’s name was Snowball, one Nines wasn’t too fond of but left alone anyways.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned to see Gavin walk into the precinct. Nines grabbed the coffee and walked over to the desk where the other detective was taking off his leather jacket and sitting down. Nines opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Gavin held up two fingers and stopped him.

“No,” was all he said before making a beckoning gesture with the fingers he used to silence the android, “You know the drill.”

Nines shook his head and placed the coffee mug on the detective’s desk next to his elbow. Gavin took a sip and nodded, “You may speak.”

"The victim of yesterday's attack, Gloria Alvarez, has been cleared by her doctor for questioning. We will visit her as soon as you finish your coffee."

Gavin nodded, acting thoughtful, going as far as to stroke an imaginary beard, "Yes, yes, that seems acceptable."

Nines rolled his eyes. "Detective, if you would stop acting a fool we could get the on the road, now that I see you are awake enough to make light of this case."

"Killjoy," Gavin pouted as he finished his mug off, "Get me one for the road." 

Nines returned to the break room and grabbed a to-go cup, filling it with the rest of the coffee from the machine, making sure to remember the obscene amount of cream and coffee the detective took with his drink. 

When he returned to the desk Gavin was on ready to go. He turned on his heels to face Nines, pointing juvenile finger guns at the android, "Ready to rock and roll?"

Nines walked right past him and out of the station, coffee still in hand, deciding that if Gavin wanted it that bad he would follow. Nines had decided he had had enough of his partners shenanigans to last him a week. He had no clue what had the detectives spirits up, but he wasn't complaining. He quite liked seeing the detective happy.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It didn't go as I planned at all but that's okay cause its cute. the last 200 or so words were written by the same me that is writing this message to you right now and that me is sick and on so many cough syrups help please. Anyways please leave comments and kudos so I can be motivated enough to make these two bastards kiss.


End file.
